LOTRO Inspired Story
by jengax
Summary: I didn't want to do a story about going through all the quests etc. So I took inspiration from the games and films, to make my own story during the events of LOTR.


Cirfin was a young man, with black hair, dark green eyes and a slight stubble. He sat back in his boat on the river Lune thinking about his homeland Bree. He moved to Ered Luin for work and landed as a fisherman in Celondim. Celondim was homed by elves as well as Duillond just up North. Cirfin had been living there for a few years, he begun to grow to love the place for its peaceful nature but a part of him always missed Bree.

Cirfin suddenly snapped out of his daydream as the boat shook.

"You are going to scare the fish away if you keep jumping in like that" he looked up at his grinning elven friend.

"And you are not going to release you have caught a fish if you do not concentrate" she pulled one of his rods out revealing a barbel fish.

"Oh yes well I was just going to deal with the rod then you jumped in the boat"

Ellareth raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"I was watching you for a while I did not see you even notice the rod was tugging"

"I did"

"You cannot lie to save yourself Cirfin"

"Maybe one day I will prove I can"

"I would like to see that day" she laughed again, sweeping her wavy caramel hair to one side.

Ellareth was from Lothlórien, she was over a hundred years old. As soon as she reached the coming of age, she left Lórien, wanting to travel to other realms of the elves. She lived in Mirkwood for more than she had ever lived in Lórien, until she left and found herself in Ered Luin, deciding to settle in Duillond and train in bow and sword. A long time went by until she met Cirfin they both promised each other that he would teach her fishing and she would teach him how to use a sword.

"How many fish have you caught so far?" she looked at him with her blue eyes, he could not help but stare at them.

"Has anyone told you that your eyes are like the sea?"

"You did not answer my question"

"Well you did not answer mine"

"Once but that was a long time ago" she sighed looking at the slightly pink river.

He finally answered after a moment's silence "I have only caught about six"

"Well we need to catch more since there's going to be a feast in Duillond" She gave him a smile.

"You should get ready. I'll get the horses ready" said Ellareth.

"I'll meet you at the stables" Cirfin then jumped off the boat onto the decking of the harbour. He ran to his house which was situated up a set of stairs on a hill. He shared this house with a number of other fishermen, just like him had moved from their homeland to start a new life. He arrived back at the stables wearing an emerald tunic the only respectable piece of clothing he owned.

"I feel it's going to be a rather good feast tonight" he said approaching Ellareth.

"I think so too" she then climbed onto her horse, Cirfin did the same.

The ride to Duillond was around thirty minutes when they arrived, they parted ways. Ellareth went to her home to prepare herself and Cirfin went to the kitchen that was cooking the food for the feast to hand the fish in. The feast was taking part outside to celebrate the coming of Spring. Tables had been set facing a beautiful view of the hills and some had the view of the river stretching northwards. Cirfin sat himself next to a dwarf called Dothik who he traded fish for anything the dwarf had on offer.

Dothik came from the Blue Mountains in Ered Luin, he had a thick red beard and hair that was braided back he was one of the only dwarves that the elves across Ered Luin trusted. He would often trade weapons and armour for mostly healing salves or anything travellers had to offer.

"Enjoying the feast?" Cirfin asked.

"Not yet, waiting for the beer and ale" Dothik chuckled

"I shall not be drinking, I will collapse too soon"

"You must drink…we must have a drinking contest" Dothik slammed his fist on the tables realising he had scared some young elves with the sudden noise.

"You would win though" Cirfin felt quite timid by the dwarf's outburst.

"A young strong man like you is scared of being beaten by a dwarf" shouted Dothik

"I'm not scared" Cirfin was lying through his teeth and Dothik could tell he was

Ellareth whispered softly behind the pair "I hope I am not interrupting anything"

Cirfin turned around smiling studying Ellareth's lavender dress and rose circlet.

"I am Dothik of the Blue Mountains" Dothik could not help but be memorised by Ellareth's eyes.

"I am Ellareth of Lórien"

"Do you know Ellareth when the beer and ale will be served?"

Ellareth couldn't help but slightly laugh which sounded like music to Cirfin's ears.

"They should be serving it soon" She then turned to Cirfin "I have been asked to sit at Prince Avorthal's table tonight, I shall you see you after the feast"

She gave a slight bow to Cirfin and Dothik before departing.

"I think we should have that drinking contest"

"If you wish Cirfin, I won't ask why you changed your mind though"


End file.
